Su pasado oculto
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Sanji y su hijo observan atentamente su tumba. "Papa, ¿alguna vez has pensado si hay algo después de la muerte?" Sanji decide contarle una anécdota que nunca antes se lo dijo a nadie ¿De quien será la tumba? ¿Que historia le contara?


**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line**

* * *

Sanji y un niño, de unos 11 años, subían por la colina de una pequeña isla. Todos los años, el cocinero tenía por costumbre ir al cementerio en el aniversario de su muerte. Siempre iba solo, pero aquel día, su hijo quiso acompañarle. Una vez que llegaron a la tumba, Sanji dejo un ramo de flores sobre esta, y los dos se quedaron en silencio observándola.

-Papa…

-¿Si?

-Alguna vez, ¿has pensado en si hay algo después de la muerte?

Sanji (con tranquilidad) saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una calada. Después de unos segundos, contestó al niño.

-Sí.- le respondió con decisión.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Sanji miro atentamente a su hijo, y este le miro curioso. El cocinero suspiro, sin saber si debía contarle aquello. Para él era un recuerdo demasiado duro y creía que le hacía débil, no quería que su hijo pensara aquello de él. Pero por otro lado, sabía que no podía dejar así al muchacho, por lo que decidió contárselo. Suspiro y comenzó a relatar su historia.

-Ocurrió hace muchos años. Yo todavía era un crio, creo que tenía tu edad. Posiblemente fue un día de junio. Trabajaba en el Baratie con el viejo y los demás cocineros, pero Zeff lo único que me dejaba hacer era limpiar. Siempre le decía al viejo que yo quería cocinar, pero él no dejaba de regañarme y golpearme para que hiciera mi trabajo- dijo dejando salir una sonrisa por la nostalgia.

-Así era él.- respondió el niño llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Sí.- asintió este volviendo a observar la tumba- Un día, mientras estaba fregando el suelo, el idiota de Pati comenzó a meterse conmigo por una chorrada, y sin darme cuenta se me cayó el cubo, y todo el suelo se quedó empapado. Él se fue de aquel lugar y yo di la vuelta y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, pero resbale con el agua y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te he preguntado?

-Paciencia mocoso.- le regañó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la pierna.- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?

-Auch- exclamó este llevándose la mano a la cabeza- ¿Por qué me has pegado?

-Porque no me dejas seguir hablando, idiota.

-Vale, ya me callo…

Sanji suspiro y siguió relatando su historia.

-Lo que ocurrió después fue como un sueño para mí. Uno muy real. Me encontraba en el barco, donde comencé a trabaja antes de conocer a Zeff. Pase por el salón principal, y estaba todo lleno de gente. "Soy cocinero, tengo que ir a la cocina, no tengo que estar aquí" me dije a mi mismo. Por lo que pase por los pasillos, y todos me miraban curiosos, pero no sabía porque. Cuando encontré la cocina entré y vi a mis tres compañeros sentados en la mesa. "¿Qué hacéis? es casi la hora de comer, ¡tendríais que estar preparando los platos!" les exclame enfadado. Pero estos me miraron asombrados. "¡Sanji! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?" No podía entender nada de lo que ocurría, ¿Por qué me preguntaban aquello? Yo era un cocinero, tenía que estar allí.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Todo era demasiado raro, ellos me miraban de forma extraña, era una mezcla entre temerosos y sorprendidos, no podía entender que era lo que ocurría. "¿Por qué me miráis así? ¡Ni que estuvierais viendo un fantasma!" les exclamé. "Es como si lo estuviéramos viendo" me respondieron. Yo les exigí una respuesta más coherente, algo que me fuera útil para entender la situación, y cuando me contestaron, pude sentir que mi cuerpo entero dio un vuelco, y comencé a temblar. "Si estás aquí, quiere decir que estás muerto"

-Pero no lo estabas.

-Claro que no idiota.- suspiro y siguió explicándole lo sucedido- Yo quería despertarme de aquella pesadilla, era lo único que podía pensar, que se trataba de una horrible pesadilla. "No, eso no es cierto. Yo no estoy muerto. No he podido morir así" les decía entrecortadamente, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. "Sentimos que no sea así, a nosotros nos sucedió lo mismo al principio, pero luego veras que no es tan malo" me intentó consolar uno de ellos, pero yo no quería escucharlos. No quería estar muerto, tenía toda la vida por delante, tenía que encontrar el All Blue. Yo sobreviví a un naufragio, estuve semanas casi sin comida y sin agua, el viejo sacrificó su sueño para que yo sobreviviera. Mi vida no podía terminar así. Me negaba a creer en ello.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

-Conseguí despertarme. Pero no fue como cuando te despiertas de una pesadilla, que te levantas sobresaltado. Fue más bien poco a poco, no sé como explicarlo… era como si me hubiera absorbido por la oscuridad. Sentía mis parpados muy pesados y me dolía mucho la cabeza. "Está despertando" escuche la voz de Zeff. Después de aquello pude escuchar las voces de Pati y Carne gritando, y a Zeff ordenándoles que guardaran silencio. Mire el lugar en el que estaba, no se parecía en nada a mi habitación. Lo observe detenidamente y me di cuenta de que parecía una habitación de hospital. "¿Cómo te encuentras, mocoso?" me preguntó. "¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames mocoso?" le conteste casi en un susurro. Quise alzar la voz pero no pude. Después de eso, Zeff se acercó y me abrazó, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, hasta que Pati me dijo: "Menudo susto nos has dado muchacho" "¿Qué ha pasado?" les pregunté.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-"Te caíste, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y te quedaste inconsciente. Llamamos a un médico, y nos dijo que habías entrado en estado de coma, y que a no ser despertaras pronto, posiblemente no volverías hacerlo." Eso me dejo de piedra, ya que eso quería decir que técnicamente había estado medio muerto, por lo que los cocineros del barco tenían razón. "Cuanto tiempo he estado…" comencé a preguntarle, pero me interrumpió "6 días" me contesto secamente. Para mí aquello había sido un sueño, nunca se me ocurrió que todo aquello pudiera ser cierto. Por lo que siempre he pensado, que efectivamente, aquel podría ser el otro lado. Tuve mucha suerte de haber estado muy poco tiempo. De haber tocado el otro lado, pero no quedarme allí para siempre. De lo contrario nunca me habría juntado a Luffy, nunca habría conocido a tu madre, y nunca hubiera encontrado el All Blue.

-¿Crees que Zeff estará ahora con ellos?

-No lo sé. Creo que ese sería mi otro lado, en el que estaba con mis compañeros. Zeff puede que este ahora en otro lugar, pero sin duda en su propio cielo.

-Puede que sea un Baratie.

-Puede ser.- los dos miraron la tumba atentamente hasta que Sanji volvió a interrumpir.- ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

-Si.- el chico se levantó y comenzó a andar junto a su padre, pero este se detuvo para volver a ver aquella tumba.

-Sé que estarás en algún lugar, solo espero que sea donde sea, estés bien viejo.

-¡Papa! ¡Vamos!- le grito el niño desde lejos.

-Ya voy Tora, ya voy.- le decía mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.


End file.
